dragonheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonheart 3: The Sorcerer's Curse
Dragonheart 3: The Sorcerer's Curse is a 2015 American-British-Romanian fantasy adventure film directed by Colin Teague. It's a direct-to-video release that was released on February 10, 2015 for a Digital HD release and was released on February 24, 2015 for the North American DVD and Blu-Ray release. It is a prequel to the original 1996 film and the third film in the Dragonheart franchise, preceded by the 1996 film of the same name and its direct-to-video sequel in 2000, Dragonheart: A New Beginning. A direct-to-video sequel, ''Dragonheart: Battle for the Heartfire'', will be released in 2017. Synopsis When aspiring knight Gareth goes in search of a fallen comet rumored to contain gold, he is shocked to instead find a set of dragon eggs guided by dragon Drago. After Drago saves Gareth's life the two become intricately bonded, and must work together to defeat an evil sorcerer and stop his reign of terror. Along the way, Gareth learns the true meaning of being a knight. Plot In the 9th century in the north of Britain, a Druid circle foresees a "falling star" from the constellation Draco, with Brude - one of the druids - summoning a Pict clan known as the "Painted tribe" to slaughter the druids and lead the clans to war against the southern kingdoms over Hadrian's Wall. A druid apprentice called Lorne escapes the slaughter of the druids. On the Southern side of the wall, Gareth and a group of squires undergo their final tests to prove that they should be knighted. Gareth proves to be the best fighter, but fails to collect enough money from the peasants. Disappointed, his superior Sir Horsa refuses to knight him and tells Gareth that he owes him 100 crowns - after which Gareth will be given his knighthood. With nowhere to go, Gareth is taken in by a peasant couple who couldn't pay him. That night, a meteor falls to Earth on the North side of the wall - with Gareth stealing a sword from one of the knighted squires and going over the wall to find the meteor after been told by the couple that it would contain riches. Eventually, Gareth finds the meteor - only for it to burst open and reveal a dragon with nine eggs. The dragon proceeds to attack the Painted tribe members that also tracked down the meteor, with Gareth saving one of the dragon's eggs despite been badly wounded by the clan warriors. Impressed by Gareth's mercy, the dragon shares its heart with him, saving Gareth's life. However, Brude uses a slavery spell called the Sorcerer's Curse on the dragon - rendering the creature powerless during daylight or by the light of a flame and meaning the Dragon will be under Brude's control by the full moon - before claiming the dragon eggs. Gareth is rescued by Lorne - who explains to Gareth about dragons and the bond he now shares with the dragon - before Gareth is introduced to Rhonu and the clans who oppose Brude, with the hope Gareth will get the dragon to fight for them. Meeting the dragon again, the dragon (who Gareth calls Drago) explains his purpose to raise the young dragons he has brought as friends to mankind. However, he also states that he needs help to retrieve the eggs as he cannot do it himself due to the curse. Gareth's first attempt fails, with him getting captured by the clan. Brude intends to kill him, but stops upon learning about Gareth's connection with Drago. With help from Rhonu and Lorne, he successfully escapes with the eggs. Gareth convinces the group to head towards the wall, with Rhonu telling her uncle to gather the clans who oppose Brude. Travelling with Rhonu and Lorne, the trio are forced to go on foot after one of the eggs is accidentally destroyed. Along their journey, Drago tries to teach Gareth how to shadow-jump, although apparently fails. However, while trying to free a group of people captured by the painted clan, Gareth shows an act of valour - temporarily freeing Drago from the curse. The trio escape from Brude and the clan after Gareth sacrifices one of the dragon eggs and shadow-jumps to safety. Before the group reach the wall, Gareth confesses to Drago that he isn't a knight and that the Southern side of the wall is a cruel place with no respect for the Old Code of King Arthur - although Drago still sees Gareth as a friend. Upon reaching the gate, Gareth, Lorne and Rhonu are arrested and the dragon eggs seized upon learning of the Painted clan heading towards the wall. At the full moon, Drago (now fully under Brude's control) and the Painted tribe attack, although Gareth and Rhonu escape with help from Lorne's magic. As Gareth interrupts the sale of the dragon eggs and battles Sir Horsa to protect them, his act of valour frees Drago - who aids both the soldiers and the northern clans led by Rhonu's uncle. Gareth slays Sir Horsa, while Rhonu battles and kills Brude - although is fatally wounded herself. With Brude dead and Drago free, the remainder of the Painted tribe retreat. Following the battle, Gareth tends to Rhonu - who is saved as one of the unhatched dragons shares its heart with her. Gareth becomes a knight and leader of the settlement, with peace achieved between the North and South as Hadrian's Wall is renamed the Dragon's Gate. Gareth and Rhonu finally express their love for each other as the baby dragon that saved Rhonu begins to hatch. Sequel The possibility of a fourth film was brought up by the writer of the third installment, Matthew Feitshans, after Dragonheart 3 ''was a huge unexpected success. In April of 2016, principle photography began on a fourth film under the working title of ''Dragonborn. Matthew Feitshans returned to pen the script along with a new director. The majority of filming took place at Corvin Castle in Romania. Filming was completed in late 2016 and the film's official title was revealed soon after as Dragonheart: Battle for the Heartfire. An official logo was revealing along with several production stills, confirming that Universal had opted to drop the "4" from the title. A script for the fifth film is already being worked on. Cast *Julian Morris as Gareth *Ben Kingsley as the voice of Drago *Jassa Ahluwalia as Lorne *Jonjo O'Neill as Brude *Jake Curran as Traevor *Tamzin Merchant as Rhonu *Dominic Mafham as Horsa *Christopher Fairbank as Potter *Ozama Oancea as Begilda *Harry Lister Smith as Kalin *Daniel Everitt-Lock as Cuthbert *Serban Celea as Wulfric *Duncan Preston as Elisedd *Ioan Coman as Vendor *Edouard Philipponat as Edouard *Pavel Ulici as Toothless Pict *Vlad Radescu as Villager *Matthew Feitshans as Matthaeus *Denis Stefan as Lead Pict Category:Films